Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse
The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse are a team of one-time villains from the 2016 reiteration of the Cartoon Network original series, The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "The Last Donnycorn". Their team leader is Stanicorn and the three pawns are Joeycorn, Petercorn, and Tanyacorn. Stanicorn was voiced by Alan Marriott, Joeycorn was voiced by Vincent Tong, Petercorn was voiced by James Patrick Stuart, and Tanyacorn was voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Biography In "The Last Donnycorn", The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse caused evil all over Unicorn Land and got themselves banished into the Dark Horse Dark Magic Mirror of Darkness. Many years later, Donny discovered the mirror and made a funny face into it, breaking the magic spell, and unleashed the team. The team leader, Stanicorn harvested the magic from all the unicorns in Unicorn Land, planning to absorb enough unicorn magic to leave Unicorn World and enslave other worlds. The Powerpuff Girls and Donny went to the castle to stop them, but they were quickly caught and imprisoned. In their prison cell, they were introduced to The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse in person. Joeycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn, and the team leader, Stanicorn introduced themselves in that order. Buttercup started pushing Stanicorn's buttons and annoying him. The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse would have done worse to the prisoners, if they hadn't taken their lunch break, right then and there. Right after The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse left, The Powerpuff Girls and Donny escaped. Stanicorn sat atop his mighty throne, absorbing all the power he needed to take over Unicorn World. He almost had enough power, when Donny and The Powerpuff Girls busted in to stop him. The Powerpuff Girls fought off the minions, while Donny was sent to the mirror, where he was supposed to make the same funny face he made in the first place, which would officially reverse the curse. The Powerpuff Girls all took a minions and defeated them. Blossom used her ice breath to freeze Petercorn's guitar, Buttercup used a sword to cut Joeycorn's horn in half, and Bubbles pillow fought with Tanyacorn. Thanks to Donny's incompetence, however, he did not make it to the mirror and make his funny face in time to stop Stanicorn, and Stanicorn absorbed all the power he needed, destroyed the mirror, and also destroyed The Powerpuff Girls. Stanicorn started to absorb all that was left of Donny's powers, but Donny made the funniest face in the world, making the previously humorless Stanicorn, laughing so hard, that his face broke and his entire body got destroyed, officially putting an end to The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse. Stanicorn died, however, his three minions redeemed themselves and became functioning members of the society of Unicorn World, with their new leader, being Donny's sister Gretel. Members *Stanicorn (deceased) *Joeycorn (redeemed) *Petercorn (redeemed) *Tanyacorn (redeemed) Trivia *They are a parody on The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *they also parody the My Little Pony franchise. Gallery Entry of the Apocalypse Unicorns.png|Debut Mirror of Darkness.png|Dark Horse Dark Magic Mirror of Darkness Unicorns in the Lore.png|Unicorns in Lore Unicorn Fortress Exterior.png|Headquarters (Exterior) Unicorn Fortress Interior.png|Headquarters (Interior) I AM STANICORN.png|Stanicorn Petercorn.png|Petercorn Joeycorn.png|Joeycorn Tanyacorn.png|Tanyacorn Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teams Category:Animals Category:Organizations Category:Parody/Homage Category:Magic Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Dimwits Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:One-Shot